The present invention relates to a heartburn and reflux disease treatment apparatus and method. More specifically, the invention relates to a heartburn and reflux disease treatment apparatus and method for surgical application in the abdomen of a patient for forming a restricted food passageway in the esophagus or stomach. The term xe2x80x9cpatientxe2x80x9d includes an animal or a human being.
Chronic heartburn and reflux disease is a widespread medical problem. This is often due to hiatal hernia, i.e. a portion of the stomach immediately below the gastric fundus slides upwardly through the esophageal hiatus. In consequence, stomach acids and foods are regurgitated into the esophagus.
In the late 1970s a prior art prosthesis called Angelchik, according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,928, was used to operatively treat heartburn and reflux disease. However, the Angelchik prosthesis had a major disadvantage in that it was not possible to adjust the size of the restriction opening after the operation. A further disadvantage was that the prosthesis did not satisfactorily protect the esophagus and the surrounding area against injuries due to poor shape of the prosthesis. Therefore, operations using the Angelchik prosthesis are no longer practiced.
An operation technique, semi-fundoduplicatio, is currently in use for treating heartburn and reflux disease. A most common operation is Nissen semi-fundoduplicatio, in which one takes the fundus of the stomach and makes a three quarter of a turn around the esophagus and suture between the stomach and esophagus. Although this operation works fairly well it has three main disadvantages. Firstly, most patients treated in accordance to xe2x80x9cad modum Nissenxe2x80x9d lose their ability to belch. Secondly, many of these patients get dysphagia, i.e. have difficulties in swallowing after the operation. Thirdly, it is not possible to adjust the food passageway in the esophagus or stomach in any way after the operation. Characteristic for these patients is the variation of their problems over the course of a day. For example, many patients have difficulties during the night when they lie down because of stomach acid leaking up into the esophagus.
The object of the present invention to provide a new convenient heartburn and reflux disease treatment apparatus, the performance of which may be affected by the patient at any time after operation, in particular when various needs arise over the course of a day, so that the patient substantially always is satisfied or comfortable.
Accordingly, there is provided a heartburn and reflux disease treatment apparatus, comprising an operable restriction device implanted in a patient and engaging the stomach close to the cardia or engaging the esophagus to form a restricted food passageway in the stomach or esophagus, a source of energy external to the patient""s body, and a control device for releasing wireless energy from the external source of energy, wherein the released wireless energy is used in connection with the operation of the restriction device, including to enlarge or contract said passageway.
As a result, the advantage is achieved that the implanted restriction device can be non-invasively adjusted by the control device. Furthermore, the apparatus of the invention provides simple and effective control of the energy supplied to implanted components of the apparatus which ensures an extended and reliable functionality of the apparatus, possibly for the rest of the patient""s natural life, and at lest many years.
The restriction device preferably controls the cross-sectional area of the food passageway in the stomach or esophagus, which gives the advantage that the patient is enabled to adjust the cross-sectional area of the food passageway whenever he likes during the day. This advantage should not be underestimated, because in case the patient would need to vomit it would be very difficult for him to do so if he were unable to enlarge the cross-sectional area of the food passageway.
Preferably the control device also controls the restriction device. The control device may comprise an internal control unit, preferably including a microprocessor, implanted in the patient for controlling the restriction device. The control device may further comprise an external control unit outside the patient""s body, wherein the internal control unit is programmable by the external control unit, for example for controlling the restriction device over time. Alternatively, the internal control unit may control the restriction device over time in accordance with an activity schedule program, which may be adapted to the patient""s needs.
Conveniently, the external control unit may load the internal control unit with data in accordance with a loading mode only authorized for a doctor. For specialized controls of the restriction device, the external control unit may control the internal control unit in accordance with a doctor mode only authorized for the doctor. For simple controls of the restriction device, the external control unit may control the internal control unit in accordance with a patient mode permitted for the patient. Thus, by using the external control unit in accordance with different modes it is possible to have certain functions of the restriction device controlled by the patient and other more advanced functions controlled by the doctor, which enables a flexible post-operation treatment of the patient.
Generally, the apparatus further comprises an operation device implanted in the patient for operating the restriction device, wherein the control device controls the operation device to operate the restriction device.
The operation device may comprise hydraulic means and at least one valve for controlling a fluid flow in the hydraulic means. The control device may suitably comprise a wireless remote control for controlling the valve. The restriction device may comprise hydraulic means and the operation device may comprise a reservoir forming a fluid chamber with a variable volume connected to the hydraulic means. The operation device may distribute fluid from the chamber to the hydraulic means by reduction of the volume of the chamber and withdraw fluid from the hydraulic means to the chamber by expansion of the volume of the chamber.
In accordance with a first main aspect of the invention, the wireless energy is directly used for operation of the restriction device, i.e. the restriction device is operated as the wireless energy is released from the external source of energy by the control device. The term xe2x80x9cdirectlyxe2x80x9d is used to mean, on one hand, that the restriction device is promptly operated by using the released energy without first storing the latter, on the other hand, that the released energy may be somewhat delayed, in the order of seconds, by for instance an energy stabilizer before being used for the operation of the restriction device. As a result, a very simple control of the restriction device is achieved and there are only a few implanted components of the apparatus. For example, there is no implanted source of energy, such as a battery, nor any implanted complicated signal control system. This gives the advantage that the apparatus will be extremely reliable.
The wireless energy may be used for direct operation of the restriction device in a non-magnetic and/or non-mechanical manner.
Generally, the control device controls and directly or indirectly powers the operation device with wireless energy released from the source of energy and/or powers other implanted energy consuming components of the apparatus.
In a first particular embodiment in accordance with the first main aspect of the invention, the operation device comprises a motor, preferably an electric motor which may have electrically conductive parts made of plastics. The motor may include a rotary motor, wherein the control device is adapted to control the rotary motor to rotate a desired number of revolutions. Alternatively, the motor may include a linear motor, or a hydraulic or pneumatic fluid motor, wherein the control device is adapted to control the fluid flow through the fluid motor. Motors currently available on the market are getting smaller and smaller. Furthermore, there is a great variety of control methods and miniaturized control equipment available. For example, a number of revolutions of a rotary motor may be analyzed by a Hall-element just a few mm in size.
In a second particular embodiment in accordance with the first main aspect of the invention, the control device is adapted to shift polarity of the polarized energy to reverse the operation device. The operation device may suitably comprise an electric motor and the released energy may comprise electric energy.
In a third particular embodiment in accordance with the first main aspect of the invention, the restriction device is operable to perform a reversible function. Such a reversing function preferably involves enlarging and restricting the food passageway by the restriction device, suitably in a stepless manner. There is a reversing device implanted in the patient for reversing the function performed by the restriction device. In this connection, the control device suitably controls the reversing device, which may include a switch, to reverse the function performed by the restriction device. The reversing device may comprise hydraulic means including a valve for shifting the flow direction of a fluid in the hydraulic means. Alternatively, the reversing device may comprise a mechanical reversing device, such as a switch or a gear box.
Where the reversing device comprises a switch the control device suitably controls the operation of the switch by shifting polarity of released energy supplied to the switch. The switch may comprise an electric switch and the source of energy may supply electric energy for the operation of the switch. The switch mentioned above may comprise an electronic switch or, where applicable, a mechanical switch.
In accordance with the third particular embodiment, the operation device preferably comprises a motor, wherein the reversing device reverses the motor.
In a fourth particular embodiment in accordance with the first main aspect of the invention, the restriction device comprises hydraulic means, for example including an expansible/contractible cavity for fluid. The operation device preferably comprises a pump for pumping a fluid in the hydraulic means, a motor for driving the pump, a valveless fluid conduit between the pump and the hydraulic means of the restriction device, and a reservoir for fluid, wherein the reservoir forms part of the conduit. All of the hydraulic components involved are preferably devoid of any non-return valve. This is of great advantage, because with valves involved there is always a risk of malfunction due to improperly working valves, especially when long time periods passes between valve operations. The reservoir may form a fluid chamber with a variable volume, and the pump may distribute fluid from the chamber to the hydraulic means of the restriction device by reduction of the volume of the chamber and withdraw fluid from the hydraulic means to the chamber by expansion of the volume of the chamber.
In accordance with a second main aspect of the invention, the apparatus comprises a switch implanted in the patient for directly or indirectly switching the operation of the restriction device and an internal source of energy, such as a battery, implanted in the patient for supplying energy for the operation of the restriction device, wherein the switch directly or indirectly affects the supply of energy from the internal source of energy. This solution is advantageous for embodiments of the apparatus that have a relatively high energy consumption which cannot be met by direct supply of wireless energy.
In a first particular embodiment in accordance with the second main aspect of the invention, the switch switches between an off mode, in which the internal source of energy is not in use, and an on mode, in which the internal source of energy supplies energy for the operation of the restriction device. In this case, the switch is conveniently operated by the wireless energy released from the external source of energy to switch between the on and off modes. The control device, preferably comprising a wireless remote control, may control the external source of energy to release the wireless energy. The advantage of this embodiment is that the lifetime of the implanted source of energy, such as a battery, can be significantly prolonged, since the implanted source of energy does not supply energy when the switch is in its off mode.
In a second particular embodiment in accordance with the second main aspect of the invention, the control device comprises a wireless remote control for controlling the internal source of energy. In this case, the switch is operable by the wireless energy from the external source of energy to switch between an off mode, in which the internal source of energy and remote control are not in use, and a standby mode, in which the remote control is permitted to control the internal source of energy to supply energy for the operation of the restriction device.
In a third particular embodiment in accordance with the second main aspect of the invention, the apparatus further comprises an energy transfer device implanted in the patient for transferring the wireless energy into storable energy, wherein the internal source of energy is capable of storing the storable energy. The internal source of energy preferably comprises an electric accumulator, at least one capacitor or at least one rechargeable battery, or a combination of at least one capacitor and at least one rechargeable battery. In this case, the switch switches from an off mode, in which the internal source of energy is not in use, to an on mode, in which the internal source of energy supplies energy for the operation of the restriction device.
The control device, preferably comprising a wireless remote control, may control the switch to switch between the on and off modes.
Alternatively, in this third particular embodiment an energy storage device may be implanted in the patient for storing the storable energy instead of the internal source of energy, wherein the switch is operable by energy from the implanted energy storage device to switch between an off mode, in which the internal source of energy is not in use, and an on mode, in which the internal source of energy supplies energy for the operation of the restriction device. In this case, the control device (the wireless remote control) controls the energy storage device to operate the switch.
The internal source of energy preferably comprises an electric source of energy, such as an accumulator or a battery having a life-time of at least 10 years. However, other kinds of sources are also conceivable, such as a nuclear source of energy or a chemical source of energy.
The above first, second and third and fourth particular embodiments described in connection with the first main aspect of the invention are also applicable in accordance with the second main aspect of the invention, i.e. where the apparatus comprises an implanted switch.
All of the above embodiments may be combined with at least one implanted sensor for sensing at least one physical parameter of the patient, wherein the control device may control the restriction device in response to signals from the sensor. For example, the sensor may comprise a pressure sensor for directly or indirectly sensing the pressure against the restriction device, human tissue or in the food passageway. The expression xe2x80x9cindirectly sensing the pressure in the food passagewayxe2x80x9d should be understood to encompass the cases where the sensor senses the pressure against the restriction device or human tissue of the patient. The pressure sensor may be any suitable known or conventional pressure sensor such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,540,731, 4,846,181, 4,738,267, 4,571,749, 4,407,296 or 3,939,823; or an NPC-102 Medical Angioplasty Sensor. Where the control device comprises an internal control unit implanted in the patient, the internal control unit may suitably directly control the restriction device in response to signals from the sensor. In response to signals from the sensor, for example pressure, the patient""s position or any other important physical parameter, the internal control unit may send information thereon to outside the patient""s body. The control unit may also automatically control the restriction device in response to signals from the sensor. The control device may control the restriction device in response to sensing from the pressure sensor.
For example, the control unit may control the restriction device to further restrict the food passageway in the stomach in response to the sensor sensing that the patient is lying, or enlarge the food passageway in response to the sensor sensing an abnormally high pressure against the restriction device.
Where the control device comprises an external control unit outside the patient""s body, the external control unit may, suitably directly, control the restriction device in response to sensing by the sensor. The external control unit may store information on the physical parameter sensed by the sensor and may be manually operated to control the restriction device based on the stored information. In addition, there may be at least one implanted sender for sending information on the physical parameter sensed by the sensor.
An external data communicator may be provided outside the patient""s body and an internal data communicator may be implanted in the patient for communicating with the external communicator. The implanted communicator may feed data related to the patient, or related to the implanted restriction device, back to the external communicator. Alternatively or in combination, the external communicator may feed data to the internal communicator. The implanted communicator may suitably feed data related to at least one physical signal of the patient.
Generally, the restriction device may control the cross-sectional area of the food passageway in the stomach or esophagus. For example, the restriction device may be operable to open and close the food passageway or may steplessly control the cross-sectional area of the food passageway. The restriction device may be non-inflatable, i.e. with no hydraulic fluid involved for the adjustments of the restriction device. This eliminates problems with fluid leaking from the restriction device.
The apparatus may comprise an implanted energy transfer device, wherein the control device releases electric energy and the energy transfer device transfers the electric energy into kinetic energy for, preferably direct, operation of the restriction device. Suitably, an implanted stabilizer, such as a capacitor or a rechargeable accumulator, or the like, may be provided for stabilizing the electric energy released by the control device.
The control device may release energy for a determined time period or in a determined number of energy pulses.
All of the above embodiments are preferably remote controlled. Thus, the control device advantageously comprises a wireless remote control transmitting at least one wireless control signal for controlling the restriction device. With such a remote control it will be possible to adapt the function of the apparatus to the patient""s need in a daily basis, which is beneficial with respect to the treatment of the patient.
The wireless remote control may be capable of obtaining information on the condition of the implanted restriction device and of controlling the restriction device in response to the information. Also, The remote control may be capable of sending information related to the restriction device from inside the patient""s body to the outside thereof.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, the wireless remote control comprises at least one external signal transmitter or transceiver and at least one internal signal receiver or transceiver implanted in the patient. In another particular embodiment of the invention, the wireless remote control comprises at least one external signal receiver or transceiver and at least one internal signal transmitter or transceiver implanted in the patient.
The remote control may transmit a carrier signal for carrying the control signal, wherein the carrier signal is frequency, amplitude or frequency and amplitude modulated and is digital, analog or digital and analog. Also the control signal used with the carrier signal may be frequency, amplitude or frequency and amplitude modulated.
The control signal may comprise a wave signal, for example, a sound wave signal, such as an ultrasound wave signal, an electromagnetic wave signal, such as an infrared light signal, a visible light signal, an ultra violet light signal, a laser signal, a micro wave signal, a radio wave signal, an x-ray radiation signal, or a gamma radiation signal. Where applicable, two or more of the above signals may be combined.
The control signal may be digital or analog, and may comprise an electric or magnetic field. Suitably, the wireless remote control may transmit an electromagnetic carrier wave signal for carrying the digital or analog control signal. For example, use of an analog carrier wave signal carrying a digital control signal would give safe communication. The control signal may be transmitted in pulses by the wireless remote control.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of treating a human or animal having heartburn and reflux disease, comprising: (a) Surgically implanting in the human or animal an operable restriction device engaging the human""s or animal""s stomach, close to the cardia, or esophagus to form a restricted passageway in the stomach or esophagus. (b) Providing a source of energy external to the patient""s body. (c) Controlling the external source of energy from outside the patient""s body to release wireless energy. And (d) using the released wireless energy in connection with the operation of the restriction device, including to enlarge or contract the passageway, so as to relieve at least some of the symptoms of, or cure, heartburn and reflux disease.
The method may further comprise (e) implanting in the human or animal an operation device which can adjust the restricted passageway in response to supplied energy, and (f) using the released wireless energy to activate the implanted operation device so as (i) to enlarge the restricted passageway to allow food to readily pass therethrough into the human""s or animal""s stomach, or to allow the human or animal to regurgitate, or (ii) to contract the restricted passageway sufficiently so as to substantially prevent regurgitation of stomach acids and foods into the esophagus. In the method (f) may be practiced at least once a day, normally several times (e.g. 2-10) a day.
In accordance with an alternative method, there is provided a method of treating a human or animal having heartburn and reflux disease, comprising the steps of placing at least two laparascopical trocars in the human""s or animal""s, inserting a dissecting tool through the trocars and dissecting an area of the stomach or esophagus, placing an operable restriction device in the dissected area, so that the restriction device engages the stomach close to the cardia or engages the esophagus to form a restricted food passageway in the stomach or esophagus, providing a source of energy outside the human""s or animal""s body, controlling the external source of energy from outside the patient""s body to release wireless energy, and using the released wireless energy in connection with the operation of the restriction device.
In accordance with another alternative method, there is provided a method of treating a human or animal having heartburn and reflux disease, comprising the steps of placing at least two laparascopical trocars in the human""s or animal""s, inserting a dissecting tool through the trocars and dissecting an area of the stomach or esophagus, implanting an operable restriction device in the dissected area, so that the restriction device engages the stomach close to the cardia or engages the esophagus to form a restricted food passageway in the stomach or esophagus, implanting an energy transfer device, providing an external source of energy, controlling the external source of energy to release wireless energy, and transferring the wireless energy by the energy transfer device into energy different from the wireless energy for use in connection with the operation of the restriction device. Tuis method may further comprise implanting a stabilizer in the human or animal for stabilizing the energy transferred by the energy transfer device.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple yet effective method and apparatus for treating chronic heartburn and reflux disease in humans or animals. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.